


Bullying

by BenTheNerd



Category: Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenTheNerd/pseuds/BenTheNerd
Summary: Peter Parker has had his fair share of bullies in the past but when he sees a kid who is bullied to the point of wanting to end his life he realizes it is a job for Spider-Man.





	1. Meeting Abraham

It was a normal day. I was web-swinging through the city. The view never gets old. I land on a telephone pole to think about what to do. Suddenly I hear a kid crying. I spot a boy sitting on a chair with a backpack holding his hands to his face trying to hide the tears. He looked like a teenager.

"What is wrong with him?" I think to myself. 

I jump down from the pole and walk towards the kid. I place my hand on his shoulder. 

"What is wrong kid?" 

"Y-Y-Y-Y0u're Spider-Man!"

"In the flesh. What is your name?"

"Abraham." 

"Abraham tell me what is wrong with you." 

Abraham hands me his iPhone. It displays a Tweet that says, "Why don't you do the world a favor and kill yourself? No one is going to miss you." Another Tweet says, "Hey why do you keep living? You have no purpose in this world you freak!" 

Words cannot describe the amount of rage that was consuming me. I look at Abraham with sadness. 

"Why do you read these? Do they define you as a person?"

Abraham shrugs his shoulders.

"I guess."

I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"No they don't. A wise man once told me that other people's words can only hurt you if you let them. Nothing can define you as a person except you."

"But all of my life I have made mistakes. What if they're right? What if I have nothing to contribute? What if I am just a loser?"

I put my hands on his shoulders.

"I may not know much about you but you're not a loser. I know what it's like to be bullied." 

"But have you ever been bullied because of the way you look or act."

I look down in sadness.

"Yes." 

"These kids have already caused a friend of mine to commit suicide."

"What was his name?" 

Abraham starts crying. 

"Kyle." 

I wipe the tears from his cheeks.

"It's alright. You two were pretty close eh." 

"He was one of the only people at school that accepted me for who I am." 

"Well I bet that Kyle would want you to stand up for yourself and believe that you are more than what they say."

"DON'T YOU DARE PREACH TO ME ABOUT MY WORTH!!! I HAVE ALREADY HAD PEOPLE TELL ME ABOUT WHAT I CAN AND CANNOT DO!!!" 

"Okay okay. Just please calm down."

Abraham starts crying again.

"I feel so embarrassed and afraid." 

"It's going to be alright. I promise to help you through this." 

"Really?" 

"Absolutely and if you ever need me just text to this number." 

I write my number on a sheet of paper and hand it to him. I give him a pat on the shoulder and leave.


	2. The Bullies

The alarm woke me up the next day for work. I got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, and started driving to work on my motorcycle. On my way to work my Spider-Sense started tingling. I heard a boy screaming. I spotted Abraham running followed by 3 other boys. I stopped my motorcycle and put a lock on it. Then I went into an alley and changed into my costume. I swung after Abraham and the other boys. 

"Come on you piece of s****! Give me your money freak!" One of the bullies yells. 

"Why don't you go bother someone else?" Abraham asks. 

The bully pulls a bat out of his backpack and clamps his fingers around the handle. 

"Because I don't want to."

"What are you going to do with that bat?"

"Make you look uglier!"

He is about to hit the kid when I swing in and web the bat out of his hand. I land in front of the bully. 

"Just what do you think you're doing kid?"

"You're Spider-Man!" The bully says. 

"Yep and you are? ."

"B-B-Brendon," The nervous bully responds. 

"Well Brendon, I suggest you and your friends leave and if I ever see any of you guys pick on him again then I will report you to the police. Understood?" 

Brendon nodded his head. He tells his friends to leave and walks away. 

I turn to Abraham.

"You alright kid?"

"Not really." 

"I know you are afraid of them but I promise to keep them from hurting you." 

Suddenly Abraham becomes angry.

"I don't need your help! All you have done is make me look like a coward! Now whenever you are not around, they will keep picking on me and making my life a living h***!" 

Abraham picks up his stuff and walks away. 

"So do me a favor and leave me alone!" He says as he walks away. 

I was left there thinking about what to do next.


	3. An Idea

The alarm woke me up the next day for work. I got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, and started driving to work on my motorcycle. On my way to work my Spider-Sense started tingling. I heard a boy screaming. I spotted Abraham running followed by 3 other boys. I stopped my motorcycle and put a lock on it. Then I went into an alley and changed into my costume. I swung after Abraham and the other boys. 

"Come on you piece of s****! Give me your money freak!" One of the bullies yells. 

"Why don't you go bother someone else?" Abraham asks. 

The bully pulls a bat out of his backpack and clamps his fingers around the handle. 

"Because I don't want to."

"What are you going to do with that bat?"

"Make you look uglier!"

He is about to hit the kid when I swing in and web the bat out of his hand. I land in front of the bully. 

"Just what do you think you're doing kid?"

"You're Spider-Man!" The bully says. 

"Yep and you are? ."

"B-B-Brendon," The nervous bully responds. 

"Well Brendon, I suggest you and your friends leave and if I ever see any of you guys pick on him again then I will report you to the police. Understood?" 

Brendon nodded his head. He tells his friends to leave and walks away. 

I turn to Abraham.

"You alright kid?"

"Not really." 

"I know you are afraid of them but I promise to keep them from hurting you." 

Suddenly Abraham becomes angry.

"I don't need your help! All you have done is make me look like a coward! Now whenever you are not around, they will keep picking on me and making my life a living h***!" 

Abraham picks up his stuff and walks away. 

"So do me a favor and leave me alone!" He says as he walks away. 

I was left there thinking about what to do next.


	4. Training and Bonding

"I don't know about this Spider-Man. I don't want to hurt anyone?"

"I will teach you self-defense." 

"I guess that sounds cool."

"Besides you need something to get out of the house."

"Alright fine. When do we start?"

"Tomorrow. Bright and early at 6:00. I will be in Central Park."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Fine but on one condition." 

"What is that?" 

"You show me your true face."

I think about it at first. 

"Maybe later."

The next day I went to meet up with Abraham at Central Park to begin his training. 

"Now I am going to teach you some of the things that I learned from Captain America."

"Wait you know Captain America?" Abraham asks. 

"Why yes. I am an Avenger. Anyways let's begin."

The first thing I do is make him run 8 laps. After that it's 30 push-ups and then 25 sit-ups. By the time he is done he looked like he was about to throw up. 

"I think I am going to puke."

"Keep your head up and never look down." 

We continue this routine for the next few weeks. He begins to gain strength and speed. 

One day when we are done with training we sit down and drink water.

"So what were you like in high school? I bet you were pretty popular." 

"Actually I wasn't. I was a nerd and a weak person who was scared to stand up for myself."

"Is that why you want to help me?" 

I nod my head.

"So who helped you deal with the bullies?" 

A sad look comes across my face 

"One of the greatest people that I knew."

After a moment of silence I took off my mask and showed my face to him.

"Wait you are?" 

"Peter Parker." 

"Oh. Thank you for telling me. I promise to not tell anyone."

"Thank you."

"So this person who helped you. You look sad. What happened to him?" 

The memories start coming back.

"He was shot and killed by a burglar."

"That must have been a tough loss for you."

"You have no idea."

I end our training and take Abraham home.

"See you tomorrow."


	5. Learning The Hard Way

The next day when I arrive to pick Abraham up, I hear him crying. 

"What's wrong Abraham?" 

He shows me his phone. It displays a story of a boy who shot and killed himself.

"Who was he?"

"He was my best friend. He was one of the only people that accepted me for who I am." 

"I am so sorry Abraham. If you don't want to train today you don't have to."

A look of determination comes across Abraham's face.

"No I want to do this."

"No. You're angry and filled with rage. You need time to cool down." 

"No what I need is to make these bullies pay for what they have done." 

"I am sorry Abraham but if this is about revenge then I cannot train you anymore." 

"You're abandoning me?!" 

"No I am giving you space." 

"I should have known you would have given up on me. Everyone else has." 

Abraham starts to walk out the door. 

"Where are you going?" I ask. 

"I am going to teach those bullies a lesson."

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I know you want them to pay but this is not the answer."

He knocks my hand off his shoulder. 

"I don't need your lectures anymore. I can stand up for myself." 

He heads out the door. I was about to follow him but I decided to let him deal with this himself. However, I start to worry about him. I keep trying to call him but I don't get an answer. I try to distract myself by turning on the TV. Suddenly there is a breaking news. 

"This just came in. A teenage boy was beaten and stabbed by a group of other boys. He is still alive but the damage is really critical." 

I change into my costume and web-swing to the site where the incident happened. I ask a medic where Abraham was taken. I head to the hospital. I find his room and sit next to his bed.

"I am so sorry Abraham. This is my fault." 

The next day Abraham wakes up. When he sees me he is upset.

"I thought you didn't want to be near me anymore."

I didn't know what to say.

"I am sorry Abraham for not being there. I thought you needed space from me. I was wrong."

"Just leave me alone."

"What is wrong?" 

"What is wrong is that all my life I have been treated like a freak and every time I try to be kind or help people judge me! Well guess what? I don't need anyone anymore! So just leave and keep living your perfect superhero life!" 

I decide to leave the room. As I walked out I could hear him crying. I decide to ignore it and just keep walking.


	6. Too Much To Handle

Abraham finally leaves the hospital after 3 weeks. I don't hear anything from him. I guess he didn't really want to talk to me anymore. I keep going on with my normal procedure. One day I receive a phone call from Abraham.

"Spider-Man. I just want to let you know that I'm sorry for the way I was."

"It's alright Abraham I-," 

" I am going now."

"Wait what?"

He hung up on me. At first I didn't know what he meant but then a dreadful thought entered my mind. I suited up and web-swung to his house as fast as possible. When I arrived at his room he was bleeding. There was a bloody knife laying on the ground. His hands were doused in blood.

"WHAT DID YOU DO??!!"

"I am sorry Peter. I just couldn't take it anymore."

He starts to fall to the ground but I catch him. 

"No! No! Don't you do this to me! Don't you DARE do this to me!!! Not you too!!!"

"It wasn't you who abandoned me Peter. I abandoned you. I am sorry." 

"No. Just hang on. I will get you help. Please just keep holding on."

Abraham's eyes slowly start to close.

I pressed on his chest trying to revive him but it was ineffective. After trying every possible solution I just put my head on his chest sobbing. 

"God why?!" I prayed. 

I couldn't believe it. After sobbing for who knows how long I spotted his phone on the floor. I pick it up and look at it. It went to his social media.

"Hope you die from your injuries freak!"

"You will never be important!" 

I clench my fists and my sadness turned to rage. I was about to leave when I heard Abraham's parents. My rage subsided temporarily. I went and answered the door.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Morrison."

"Oh hello Spider-Man. Where's Abraham?" 

I didn't want them to see the body.

"We should go downstairs." 

"But what about Abraham?"

"Just trust me." 

All 3 of us sit on the couch. I begin telling them about what happened. Abraham's mom starts to cry. I hold her hand telling her that I was sorry for not being there for him when he needed me. 

"He was a good kid. I am sorry he didn't have more friends." 

I get up and leave unsure of what to do next. In my room I look at a picture of me and Abraham training together. 

"I promise to bring you justice."


	7. Justice

At Abraham's funeral, very few people showed up. I watched from the rooftop of the church.

"I am so sorry my friend," I thought to myself. 

When everyone left I visited his grave. I placed the picture of me and him next to his grave stone. I sat in my room thinking about how to bring justice for Abraham. Suddenly I saw my clothes Black Costume. I got it out and changed into it. I have never felt such rage since when Gwen Stacy died. 

"Time to make them pay!" 

I web-swung all over where Abraham use to live. Eventually I spot Brendon and his friends beating up a little girl. 

"Those heartless kids," I thought to myself. 

I web-swung down. As soon as Brendon saw me he tried to run away. However, I grab him and lift him into the air. I show him the mean tweets made to Abraham.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO POSTED THIS WEREN'T YOU??!!!" 

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" 

I threw him against a wall and web him. His friends tried to run away but I quickly web them to the ground. I turn my attention back to Brendon. 

"Now as I was saying. Tell me the truth!" 

 

"Or what? Who cares about that guy?"

It took every inch of my willpower not to punch him in the face. I grab his hand and start twisting. 

"Hey! Ow! What are you doing!"

"Now will you talk?"

I keep twisting his hand."

"Aargh! Okay! Okay! I did it! I did it!"

"Why did you keep bullying him?! Does it make you feel better because I bet it feels great knowing that he ended his own life because of you!"

"You don't understand! My dad he-." 

"Hey!"

Suddenly a grown man comes over to me with a gun in his hand. 

"What the hell are you doing to my son?!"

"Teaching him a lesson!" 

He grabs my hand. 

"You don't want to do that!"

"Just let my son go."

I hesitate and let him go. As he walks away he turns to his son and slaps him in the face. 

"You stupid boy! Why do I keep supporting you I will never know."

He keeps slapping his son in the face. I run in and punch him in the face.

"I am delivering you to the police for child abuse." 

As the dad is being arrested I talk with Brendon. 

"It's no wonder you're a bully. I can see where you get it from."

Brendon still looks scared of me.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"No. I just want to know why you were so mean to Abraham."

"I was so angry and scared of my dad."

"So you decided to take out your anger by hurting others."

"Well he kept making me hurt people." 

"Everyone has control over their own actions. I know you can change." 

Brendon starts crying.

"I am so sorry for what I did. I don't deserve to live." 

"I believe we all make mistakes. However, I believe we can all rise above our past." 

"So what now?" 

"Now you try to fix your mistakes."

"But how?"

"That is up to you." 

I get up and leave.

So the dad was locked up and never allowed to see his son again. Brendon went and lived with his aunt who was a much better influence for Brendon. He started becoming a better person.

The End


End file.
